Furo Furo no Mi
Introduction The Furo Furo no Mi is a paramecia Devil fruit which allows the user to cause anything around them to flow as though liquid and gain the properties of a tidal current. It's current eater is unknown. Appearance A white tomato, with navy blue swirling patterns on it. Due to the thickness of the swirls, it could also be described as a navy blue fruit with white swirls on it instead Usage The user of this fruit is able to make anything near them flow as though liquid, inducing currents into it in the process. Notably, this does not result in a change in temperature, and the targeted substances do not change into their usual liquid state as though melting. For example, stone would behave more like mud, rather than becoming lava. Interestingly, in this state they even maintain most of the properties and capabilities of their normal forms; flowing blades, for example, still have the capacity to cut, and pieces of technology still function even when in a form that would make this logically impossible. Things affected by this power do not remain static, and instead gain internal currents and tides and flow accordingly. Apart from behaving like normal sea currents, the user can influence the direction of the flow themselves to control the trajectory of the affected objects and anything caught in them. The user is also able to affect themselves with this power, gaining Logia-like intangibility by flowing out of the way of incoming attacks, as well as achievieng extreme speed by riding a fast flowing current to their destination. Additionally, the flexibilltiy of their shifting form opens up a range of bizzare options for attacking enemies. Strengths As shown by the Hunter, the most obvious strength of this power is that the user is seemingly untouchable, as they simply flow out of the way of any incoming attacks when using their power, and reform like liquid if cut or split apart. This applies even if they are shattered into many pieces, as they will simply flow back together and reform instantly. More dramatically, careful control over the currents results in impressive movement speed, as well as allowing no loss of momentum or energy on any movement, as the user can simply redirect themselves in a different direction without slowing down. Weaknesses As of yet few weaknesses for the Furo Furo no Mi have revealed themselves beyond the standard vulnerability to water and seastone. However, it appears that anything affected by the power must remain in motion constantly, and cannot be still, as a result of the currents created by the power. Indeed, the constant flowing of the currents actually makes the fruit hard to control even compared to logia powers, and it requires considerable skill and constant forethought to make effective use of the power. Attacks *'''Riptide: '''The Hunter transforms their arm and their curved blade into a long stream that they fire out towards an opponent, before it curves around an returns to them. Usually, rather than a straight punch, this attack aims to miss, passing close to the target so they are instead cut by the blade, in order to conserve momentum. However, a direct hit still has the potential to inflict a viscious stab wound. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit